Players can love too
by ladysango-abc
Summary: Sango meets the player who lives next door to Kagome. If love blooms, will it last?
1. next door neighbors

LS-abc: this fic is based on actual events. This whole thing with my ex has been such a big ordeal, I feel that it would make a pretty good fic. I'm not sure if it's going to have a happy ending, but if it doesn't don't hurt me. Im simply basing this around how my life is going. Like I said, it's based around stuff that has happened. Its not perfectly accurate. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. (I know, how original)

A soon to be high school girl with waist length brown hair walked after a raven haired girl through the faded door leading out of the garage of her new friends house.

She stopped in front of the stairs leading upwards into the house to watch her friend take off her school shoes and slip on her black slippers. Once friend had successfully applied her slippers the two headed up the stairs into the house.

"I love your house Kagome." The brown haired girl said following kagome up the stairs leading into the living room.

Kagome put her school books onto the couch and headed for the computer set by the clear sliding door that stood by the dining room table, "thanks Sango, its not that clean, so live with it." Kagome laughed slightly and plopped down into a low set blue chair placed in front of the computer..

Sango followed suit by setting her books onto the couch and pulled up a chair from the dinner table to sit in.

Kagome pressed the on button for the computer and watched the computer screen blink on, "so what site do you want to go to?"

"I dunno. Wherever's fine." Sango said nonchalantly as she watched kagome log onto her name and click on the internet icon.

"ok then, does IY sound ok?"

Sango gave a confused look, "whats IY?"

Kagome began typing the name of the web address into the search bar. "It's a chat room for anime freaks such as ourselves."

Sango nodded in amprovement, "then that's fine."

No sooner had Kagome entered the chatroom when a annoying voice came upbehind them."

"What are you doing kagome?"

"Chatting on the net." Kagome answered irritably.

"Why."

Sango turned to see a boy around the age of twelve poking kagome in the back.

"Because."

"Why."

"Just because Sota! Please go away and stop annoying us!"

Sango couldn't help but chuckle at Kagome's irritability slowly rising as her brother continued to poke her in the back. It reminded her so much of how her brother Kohaku could get on her nerves.

"Mom! Could you please make Sota go away!" kagome was obviously getting irritated with her sibling.

A woman with brown hair looked around the corner, "Sota, go play at Miroku's house and stop pestering your sister."

"ok let me go get my shoes on." With that Sota disappeared down the stairs.

Sango turned to kagome, "whose Miroku?"

Kagome looked away from the computer screen to look at Sango, "He's my neighbor. Sota likes to hang out with his little brother Shippo"

"you say it like it's a bad thing." Sango said curiously.

Kagome gave Sango a blank stare, "you haven't met Miroku yet."

Sango tilted her head, "what's wrong with him?"

"lets just say he's a not one to be tied down to one girl for to long. Not to mention how annoying he can be sometimes."

Sango tried to comprehend what she said, "so basically he's a player."

Kagome nodded and turned back to the computer screen, "you could say that."

No sooner had kagome said that did they hear a knock on the front door.

Sango looked at the door, "who's here?"

Kagome didn't even look up from the computer, "Miroku's here."

Sango saw Sota run up the stairs and open the door, letting in, what Sango though was a pretty attractive boy with short black hair tied at the base of his neck. "hey sota."

He ran up the stairs toward the two girls, "hey kag," he stopped when he saw sango and smiled holding out a hand, "I haven't meet you yet. im Miroku."

Sango returned the gesture, "I'm Sango." _This can't be they guy kagome told me about. He's actually nice. I pictured a womanizing slob…_

Kagome rolled her eyes, "please spar me Miroku."

"what? Im just trying to be nice." He said pulling a chair up beside sang.

"nice my butt." Kagome retorted, "you just think she's hot."

Sango shifted in her chair uncomfortably. She wasn't used to seeing kagome this way and the fact that Miroku was continuing to look at her wasn't really helping.

"what if I do, it's not my fault im attracted to her."

"sorry about him Sango." Kagome said looking back at the computer screen.

She nodded, "it's ok, really. i'll just go get some water." Sango got out of her chair and headed for the kitchen when she felt a slight pressure on her rear.

She turned at glared at Miroku, "you…you pervert!"

SMACK!

LS-abc: I know, short, the rest wont be this short. And my ex really wouldn't to someing THAT bad, but Miroku can't be to OOC. Lol, you people review telling me if I should continue or not. And I promise that the other chapters will be much longer. Until then, JA!


	2. vanilla perfume and scary movies

LS-abc: sorry last chapter was so short. I swear this one won't be nearly as short, and if it is, im sorry, the chapters will slowly get longer as I go along. And I apologize for the suckiness of last chapter as well. I don't like it to much. This one should be slightly better. And when you read it, no, I didn't do that when my ex asked me out. Actually, he went back to his house and asked me out over the internet. But, it would be fun to do. Lol. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: (picks up a lamp shade and draws inuyasha's face on it) ok, I own this badly drawn version of inuyasha. Not the real thing. Im not so lucky.

Sango paced angrily back and forth about Kagome's room.

"I can't believe the nerve of perv! To violate me like that then ask me out! What, does he take me for a slut or something?" Sango sighed angrily and plopped down next to kagome on the bed.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you. And anyway, at least you knocked him out of his chair when you slapped him."

Sango let out a slight laugh, "yeah that was pretty funny."

"My favorite part was when he asked you out, you should have seen you face. It was priceless." Kagome chuckled. "Though, when you dumped your soda on his head, I think that was a bit harsh." Kagome paused, "but it was friggin funny."

"Yeah, maybe. But the jerk deserved it."

"Then, when you two were sitting at the computer you randomly grabbed that vanilla spray and sprayed him in the mouth." (A/N: I actually did that. Before we got together, it was really funny.) Kagome looked at Sango, "why did you do that anyway?"

Sango shrugged, "I dunno, he was talking about something and I saw the vanilla spray thinking it was one of those perfumes that let out a slight sprits, so a picked it up and sprayed him. I held it down to long, and it kept coming out, and it got all in his mouth."

Kagome laughed, "So, you had no reason as to why?"

Sango shook her head while laughing, "No, I just saw it laying there and thought it would be funny."

"He probably still smells like vanilla." Kagome said between giggles.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sango agreed.

Kagome looked at the clock, "wow, it's already 1:15. We should be getting to bed soon. And tomorrow we can attack the PS2 and play DDR. "

"That sounds good. So, in that case, im going to go get in my pajamas." Sango grabbed her overnight bag and pulled out what she needed and went into the bathroom in the hallway.

Sango returned to Kagome's room to find that kagome had changed into a black long t-shirt that said, does the word duh mean anything to you. Her pajama bottoms consisted of little cartoon cats. She was lying in her bed with her cat, boyu, lying at her head.

Sango's night ensemble consisted of an orange shirt that said, love sucks. And a pair of gray fuzzy, bottoms.

Sango made her way the cot setup for her over by the closet. She made herself comfy and drifted off to sleep.

X

Beams of sunlight shined through the spaces between the blinds on the window onto the sleeping Sango.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she slowly sat up in her cot. She noticed kagome had already gotten up and left her bed astray and the clock read 9:30.

Sango placed her feet on the fuzzy carpet and pulled her chestnut hair into a messy ponytail atop her head as she made her way for the living room.

Kagome was sitting on the green couch in the living room watching sponge bob square pants when she was Sango walk in, "g'mornin sleepy head."

Sango groggily looked at kagome, "how long have you been up?"

"About 30 minutes."

Sango nodded and yawned. And sat by kagome on the couch and waited for breakfast to be served.

After a few minutes of watching the pointless, yet oddly funny sponge cartoon, breakfast was served by none other than Sota.

Sango looked at Sota, "I didn't know you cooked."

He placed a plate in front of Sango, "yeah, I usually cook in the morning."

Kagome laughed, "I can't cook or ill burn down the house, and we're all scared of moms cooking, occasionally grandpa cooks but Sota usually takes over the job."

Sango put a piece of pancake in her mouth, "ok."

When everyone was finished with breakfast, the two girls got changed and made their way to hook the PS2 to the TV to play DDR.

As kagome was hooking up the game system, Sango heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs, "good morning all."

Sango turned to see no other than Miroku making his way over to Sango.

"Morning." Sango tried not to be to mean.

"What are you two doing?"

Sango sat on the couch, "playing DDR."

Miroku decided to make himself comfortable beside her. Sango noticed that Miroku still smelled like vanilla. But it also was like he tried to drown out the scent with axe. "Can I play?"

Kagome looked over at him from the TV, "you could, if the PS2 would work."

"What?" Sango said curiously.

"It won't turn on. We'll have to find something else to do." Kagome walked over to the chair perpendicular to the couch and sat down.

Miroku stood from his spot on the couch, "I can fix it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "is my guest."

Miroku messed with the wires of the play station, "junk n stuff! I can't fix it."

"I tried to tell you that." Kagome said flatly.

Miroku just sat back down.

There was a silence.

Then kagome spoke up, "any ideas?"

Miroku smiled, "I can think of something good."

Kagome frowned, "no."

"I didn't even say anything."

"So, that doesn't mean I didn't know what you were going to say."

He looked at kagome, "what was I going to say."

"Truth or dare."

Miroku laughed, "A good idea, but no. I was thinking more along the lines of, scary movie."

Sango thought, "That sounds pretty good. Kagome, what movies do you have?"

Kagome shrugged, "not that many good ones. Maybe I could get mom to drive us to blockbuster or something."

The two agreed. And kagome persuaded her mom to drive them to blockbuster.

X

Miroku pulled a movie down from the shelf.

"How bout this one?"

Sango eyed the movie, "the exorcist is one scary movie im never going to see."

"Why not?"

"To intense from what I hear. I love scary movies, but I have my limits." Sango took the movie from Miroku and placed it back on the shelf.

Kagome leaned picked up a movie, "how bout she turned it to the back, "never mind, mom wont let us get it. It's R."

"That sucks, I've wanted to see that to." Sango was kind of disappointed when she saw a movie, "the haunting is a good one."

Miroku looked over at it, "pft, that ones not scary."

Sango looked at him, "well, do you have any ideas?"

"House of a thousand corps'"

"Heh, no."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "this is taking forever, ill be in the game isle, get me when you two find one." So, kagome went off to her gaming lala land and Sango and Miroku still had yet to agree on a movie.

Sango picked the next movie off the shelf, "how bout the ring?"

Miroku looked at the movie, "I haven't seen that one yet."

Taking that as a yes, Sango began walking down the isle to retrieve Kagome from her gaming heaven, "I've seen it twice."

"Really, is it any good?" Miroku followed her down the isle of movies

"Yup, I love it." Sango said turning a corner.

Miroku smiled, "then in that case, I will to."

Sango found kagome in the drooling over halo2, "come on Kag, we found a movie."

Kagome put the game she was holding down and followed Sango to the cash register.

"What movie?"

"The ring." Both answered in unison.

"I haven't seen that one yet." Kagome said taking the money her mom had given them out of her pocket.

"That's good, cause neither has this duffus." Sango pointed her thumb in the direction of Miroku.

"I love you to." Miroku said sarcastically.

Kagome paid for the movie and the trio made their way out to the car where kagome's mom was waiting.

LS-abc: ok, I know another short chapter. But longer than the last one. And don't hit me if Sango and Miroku get together a little soon. But that's how it went. And the drama really doesn't start until after sang and Miroku get together. O.o. and the time line is all screwy for this as well, but I figured it would seem boring if only one thing happened every few chapters. So, blah. And now, the time has come to review once more.


	3. to close for comfort

LS-abc: sorry it took a little long to get this chapter out. ", I've been procrastinating. So sue me. And, I've also been workin on mah other fic. So :p! okidoki, this chapter shall consist of…..stuff. what, you did think I was gonna tell u did ya? And, like I said before, don't hurt me if Sango and Miroku get together a little early….I didn't say that. (shifty eye)

Disclaimer: …I want chocolate…

Inuyasha: what?

I want chocolate

Inuyasha: what happened to the disclaimer?

Oh, that? I don't own………….a car

Inuyasha: -anime fall- just get on with it! Im not even in the fic yet!

You'll be there –evil laugh-

Miroku: come on, just say it so I can get in the chapter already, I wanna see what happens!

Well…you don't have to worry, it shall be good…and you'll love the ring –wink-

Inuyasha: your getting off subject

How do you know? O.o

Sango: just say the disclaimer alrea-

Miroku:

Sango: -eye twitches- HENTAI!

SMACK!

Miroku: sweet pain…

Kagome: Miroku, stop harassing Sango

Miroku: why would I ever do that?

Sango: ….TT

Inuyasha: just say it already!

It

Inuyasha: THAT'S IT!–reaches for the tetsuaga-

Kagome: SIT!

WHAM

Inuyasha: ow!

Ok, ok, for the sake of everyone's sanity, I don't own inuyasha

Inuyasha: FINALLY!

Kagome: on with the fic!

X

Sango bounced happily up and down on the couch as Kagome began putting in the DVD.

"ilikethismovieitsreallyreallyreallygoodthemovieitselfisn'tthatscarrybutafterwardsyourallfreakedandstufficriedthefirsttimeisawityouknowwhatihate?ihateitwhenyoucutonionsandtheymakeyoucry." Sango pilled another handful of jellybeans into her mouth and continued bouncing on the couch.

"what's up with Sango." Miroku asked curiously.

"she found the jellybeans."

"is that a bad thing?"

Kagome just laughed, "only if you can understand speed talk and extreme laughter."

Miroku could only stare wide-eyed at the hyperactive girl. "does she always do this when she's hyper?"

Kagome didn't even look up from turning on the DVD, "only when she has jellybeans."

Sango shoved more of the chewy candies into her mouth. "JELLYBEANS!ilovejellybeans!jellybeansaregood.jellybeanssoundsreallyfunnywhenyousayittentimesfast.jellybeansjellybeansjellybeansjellybeansjellybeansjellybeansjellybeansjellybeans jellybeans!"

With that, Sango fell over laughing hysterically at who knows what.

Miroku just stared in pure shock that a person could say so much so fast.

They had been back at kagome's house for a short while, but it had been a few hours since they had been at the video store. Kagome's mom had decided to make a few stops before they went home. They had gotten lunch while they were out, and everyone was happy to finally get back to the house.

Kagome inserted the DVD into the player and went to go sit on the couch.

By this time Sango had been so hyper for so long, she had a crash. Her bouncing had stopped and she sat still staring at the movie.

Kagome turned off the light's and closed the blinds, for scary movie effect and sat herself at the opposite side of the couch that Sango was sitting on, and Miroku, bless his soul, decided to place himself right smack-dab by Sango.

The movie began to play and even though Sango had seen it a few times, it still entertained her. It didn't scare her nearly as much as the first time, but either way, she still had fun scolding the people for being so stupid inside her mind. So her eyes were fixed on the screen, and also trying to ignore a certain person sitting a little to close for comfort right beside her.

Miroku watched nothing but Sango's sweet profile fixed onto the t.v screen. He scooted slightly closer, just close enough to smell her sweet hair, that smelt of coconuts, lime, and spring flowers.

Noticing Miroku's decision to get closer Sango looked over at him. Miroku moved his eyebrows suggestively, Sango just rolled her eyes and looked back at the t.v. screen.

She used every ounce of concentration she had, not to watch the movie, but to try not to respond to Miroku's pitiful attempts at hitting on her.

He leaned up against her as if they were both going to freeze in the arctic, not once taking his eye's off her face. Well, in scary movies, it's only natural for someone, whenever they got freaked out to squeeze something….normally the person sitting next to them. So, Miroku watched Sango's unchanging face in hope.

"you scared yet?" Miroku whispered.

"nope, I told you, seen this movie 3 times, not scary any more." Sango answered keeping her eyes on the screen.

Miroku fell back in defeat. Why was she being so difficult, never in his life had a girl not even responded to his 'romantic attempts'. So why was Sango so different? He had defiantly under estimated her.

"hey, I'm gonna pause it. I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome picked herself off the couch and paused the movie and turned on the light.

Sango's eye's widened and looked at kagome desperately. She had picked the worst possible time to go to the bathroom. _Don't leave me alone! I wont survive! PLEAASSEEEE, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH MIROKU!_

But no matter how much she tried to get kagome to read her mind, kagome still didn't get the message. Whatever happened to best friends reading each others mind?

Kagome walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Now, the two were alone. Sango went automatically into defense mode and stared at the carpet in front of her feet, trying anything not to look at Miroku.

Miroku on the other hand, was thrilled. How stupid could kagome be? Leaving him alone with a girl. But hey, he wasn't complaining. He looked at sango and laughed to himself. She sat like a statue and didn't take her eyes off of the floor.

A lecherous grin spread across his face. He leaned in close to Sango ear.

Sango shifted uncomfortably in her spot. She could feel his breath against her ear and she shivered.

Miroku kept his smile, "are you getting any ideas?"

A look of disgust fell over Sango's face, she looked desperately at the bathroom door.

"no."

Sango didn't want to be a total bitch. So she refrained from giving him a well needed slap in the face.

Just at that time kagome opened the bathroom door.

_Saved by the bell_ Sango thought happily.

"I'm going to go get some water before we turn the movie back on." Kagome said nonchalantly walking into the kitchen.

No way in hell was Sango going to be left alone with him AGAIN so she immediately popped out of her seat and followed kagome into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

X

"HE DID WHAT?" Sango's friend Ayame's voice came yelling out of the phone. Sango held the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"you heard what I said. But I don't think you should be so angry about it." Sango said grabbing some goldfish crackers out of her pantry.

"no actually Sango, she should." Kagome's voice rang through the phone. "he invaded you personal space, and you should have slapped him."

"I agree with you guys 100 and I probably would have if I wasn't on a surgar crash. But, im not going to stress over it."

"he had NO right to do that.!" Ayame said defensively.

"aya, calm down. It's not like he raped me or anything. He just invaded my personal bubble."

"I know but…"

"don't give me that. Aya, it's ok. Really. I promise if he does anything like that again, you can be the first one to kill him. Kag, you can kick his butt with your tae kwon do thing you do."

Ayame paused, "…ok."

Sango and Ayame had been friends since there 6th grade year. Sango was a new kid, trying to make a good impression on people at her new school by saying hi to nearly everyone. Ayame being one of those people. The two girls had been inseparable ever since. And when you messed with one of them, you messed with both of them.

Kagome was a different story. On their first day of middle school, Kagome and Sango had the same class, well, Sango, being the anime freak she was, noticed that kagome had some anime pictures she had drawn on her binder. And asked if she liked anime, and of course, kagome said she couldn't live without it. The two girls were close acquaintances for about a year, talking to each other in bus duty every morning. Mid-way through their 8th grade year, Sango invited kagome over to her house. And so, kagome invited Sango over a few months later. The august before their freshman year of high school.

Of course ayame and kagome had met on several occasions, and they as well, became close friends.

Ayame laughed, "But I don't like him."

"ok, I have no problem with that. He's a womanizing creep. Who only see's women as an item not a person."

"you can say th-…hold on." Kagome covered the speaker to muffle the noise but it didn't help to much…

"sota! GO AWAY!"

"MAKE ME!"

In the background you heard screams of pain and death.

"Miroku….dont make me come over there!"

Miroku's voice came over the phone, "she's crazy!"

"Miroku! GET OFF THE PHONE!"

Insert more screams of pain and death here.

"ok, im bac-" click.

Sango blinked, "sota probably unplugged the phone again."

"…and he took her cheerios….."

Sango laughed, "yep."

"….anyway….you're unusually calm about the whole thing though. Knowing you, you'de of smacked him the moment he got to close."

"well, I would be and would have been much more enthusiastic about the whole thing, but at the moment, im on a sugar crash from jellybeans and im rather mello."

"well, that makes since. Ok, well, I have to go. Cya sang!"

"bye aya."

Click.

LS-abc: im disappointed in myself, another short chapter. And yes, the movie thing was an event that did actually happen. And to kag101, do you see what you put me through by going to the bathroom! Can you say awkward? Young lady, time you're bathroom trips better! I about slapped that boy! And to all you other people, kagome is gonna be kinda ooc. And Miroku is gonna seem like a jerk….O.o. so, don't kill me. Ok, well I have to go work on 'where are we' now, so until next time, JA!

REVIEWWWWWWWW!


	4. hop n jons

LS-abc: alright, I've put this off long enough. I will not move from this chair until I finish! –falls out of the chair-

…

…ok, that didn't count.

But in all seriousness, I deserve to be hurt for not updating in so long. ….hell, I would want to hurt myself if I was reading a fic and I hadn't updating this long…..v.v I am ashamed. but this one is long. Yeah, I know your thinking "pft, that's what you said about the other ones and they were short!" well, im not stopping this chapter until I finish at least 15 pages. So le woot.

OH! And Inuyasha, Koga, and Hojo are just random guy friends of mine. And im sorry do disappoint, but inu and kag wont get together. And neither will aya and koga! Its only cause the guys friends im associating the guys with, Ash and Elyse are all "if you make us get together w/ them we'll kill you." ….so yeah, yell at them…..not me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness known as inuyasha…..im not that cool.

X

"I hate pep rally's." Sango and Ayame went to towards the bleachers of the gym to try to find a place to sit. The school band was playing school fight songs as all the students filed in the gymnasium.

"We all do sweetie." Ayame patted Sango on the shoulder as they found a suitable place to suffer during the up coming ambush of school spirit. "Why do we even come to these things anyway? We have the option to sit in the cafeteria." Sango looked at Ayame expectantly. Students filed past them to find seats of their own.

"Because, if we don't come Kagome and all of our other band friends will kill us."

"Oh yeah." Sango looked over the group of band people, "do you see her anywhere?"

Ayame scanned all the faces of the saxophone players looking for Kagome. Kagome was big into band, even if it was stressful with all of the practices, she loved it. She was at every game and hung out with her band friends during the games.

Ayame held out her finger and pointed towards the group. "She's there."

Sango squinted, "oh yeah, I see her." She turned to Ayame, "are you going to go to the game tonight?"

The red head shook her head, "no, I've decided to stay home this time. I can afford to miss one game." Ayame's brother was on the football team and her parents dragged her to every single game. They had done so ever since she was in the 5th or 6th grade.

Sango nodded, "im going home with Kagome today, and her mom is taking me."

Ayame paused for a moment, "Kagome's house?'

Sango nodded.

"What about Miroku?"

It took a few seconds for it to register in Sango's head. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "I had forgotten completely about him, but if he does decide to mess with me I wont refrain from causing him extreme pain."

Ayame laughed, "How could you forget about _him_?"

"Well, it's been about a month. It's not like he goes to our school. And I knew him for all of a day, with all of the other stuff going on with school, I had forgotten all about him."

"That makes since, but I've never really gotten why he didn't go to our school."

"Well, you know how Kagome's mom works here at the school as a teacher?"

Ayame nodded.

"Well, because she works here, she got Kagome into the school. Otherwise Kag would be districted for a completely different school." It was true, Kagome's mom worked at the school as an algebra 2 teacher. It never seemed to bother Kagome to much anyway.

Right then, the football players came running into the gym singing some kinda of dumb school chant. The band kicked into high gear and played even louder, all the seniors screamed at the top of their lungs for their favorite player, cheerleaders cheered in their smutty mini skirts, and all the students with any school spirit shook noise makers. One person even brought a freaking air horn.

Sango held her head, the migraine was already starting, "do you have any aspirin?"

Ayame couldn't hear a single thing over all the noise.

"What?"

Sango raised her voice a bit more, "do you have any aspirin?"

"WHAT?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY- you know what never mind."

"WHAT?"

Sango just waved it off, oh how much fun this would be.

X

Sango held her pounding head as she walked out of the gym towards her 7th period class to get ready to meet Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. She walked into the chorus room, picked up her books, and left the room just as the final bell rang. Sango had been in chorus ever since she was in the 4th grade, she had loved to sing. But next year, when she was in the 10th grade, she would have to give it up to be in art class, if she wanted to get into the right college.

She made her way up the grand staircase in the center of the school and found Mrs. Higurashi's class room. She found Kagome's mom cleaning up from the day and getting ready to go home.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

She looked up from her striating up job and smiled, "hey Sango. You ready for the game tonight?"

Sango nodded, "I can't wait. What time are we going to go to the game?"

"Well, we're going to go back to our house for a few minutes then leave to drop Kagome off at the school, so she can get a ride with all the other band members. After that, we're probably going to go to family traditions for dinner." Family Traditions was a nice family restaurant, that wasn't to classy but really kinda homie.

Sango smiled, "that sounds great." She loved kagome's mom. Truth be told, she liked her more than her own mother. She loved her mom, but that doesn't mean she had to enjoy her company. She always had too many rules and treated her like she was Americas most wanted. Her dad never helped matters either. All he ever did egg her mom on.

Kagome walked in behind Sango and put her books on a near by desk.

"Hey mom, you ready to go?"

Her mom finished up whatever she was doing and grabbed her stuff, "yeah, you guy's go ahead and head for the car."

Kagome and Sango grabbed their few books and made their way to down the halls towards the front door. When outside, Kagome looked up at a tree filled with tons of little birds.

"Hi poofy birds!" Kagome was apparently rather hyper.

Sango looked at her oddly, "…Kag…you need help."

Kagome just laughed, "Look at them! They look like little fluff balls!"

After a second look, they kinda did look like little balls of fluff. Sango blinked, "holy snap…they do look like poof balls."

"See I told you!" Kagome pointed out.

"Okay Kag, if you say so." Sango laughed off just when they reached the car. Mrs. Higurashi closely followed and unlocked the door of the car. "Shotgun." Kagome called while opening the front passenger seat of the car and slid in. Sango stuck out her tongue when she got in the car. Kagome just returned the lovely gesture before turning to her mom.

"How long do I have to get ready when we get home?" Her mom was pulling out of the parking lot of the busy high school, "about five minutes."

Kagome sighed, "Yay fun." The car was filled with a few moments of comfortable silence. Before an unusual question came to Sango's mind and she couldn't help but ask.

"If you step on some grass and there's a sign that says don't step on the grass, would you still get in trouble if you never saw the sign until _after_ you step on it?"

Her question was returned with a few blinks from Kagome and an odd look from her mom from the rear view mirror. "What?" Kagome asked confusingly turning to look at Sango from the front passenger seat.

"If you step on grass that has a sign that says don't do it, and you don't see it until you've already stepped on the grass. Do you get in trouble?"

There were a few moments of confused thoughts from both the people sitting in the front seats before there was any sort of answer.

"Yes, because people assume they can see the sign. So yes, you would get in trouble." Mrs. Higurashi noted as a matter-of -factly. It took all of .05 seconds for Sango to come up with another question.

"But what if the sign was cover with kudzu or dirt or something and you couldn't see the sign?"

"That wouldn't happen because the grass and the sign is taken care of by the government, so it would be cleaned and cut every week about so it wouldn't get into that condition." Kagome added.

"Yes, but what if some people terrorized it so you couldn't read the sign and you stepped on the grass before it was able to be cleaned, then would you get in trouble if the sign was unreadable?"

The mother and daughter looked at each other, "then no. In the very unlikely event, no you wouldn't get into trouble." Mrs. Higurashi stated putting an end to the rather pointless conversation. While Sango went back to staring contently out the window watching the roads and small houses go by until the finally reached the yellow mailbox that marked the driveway to the Higurashi's house. After the car pulled into the garage, the three loaded out of the jeep and headed for the door that lead to the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sango on there was up the stairs after Kagome, "We only have about five minutes, until we leave." Sango reached the top of the stairs and waved it off, "eh, it's alright. I'll just take the computer for a bit. It's no problem."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went into her room to do whatever and Sango made herself comfortable in front of the computer. Sango had been on the computer for all of 2 seconds when the front door opened without as much as a knock. Three guess's who, that's right, when Sango looked at the door to see who it was, she saw none other than Miroku making his way up the stairs. Of course, the moment he saw Sango, a perverted smile crossed his face and he came to sit next to her.

"Miroku." She greeted when he pulled up a chair.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here this weekend."

"Im not staying overnight. Kagome and her mom are taking me to the football game." Sango said trying to sound somewhat civil.

Miroku sat there for a second, "do ya think Anita would mind if I came along?" (A/N: in case you're wondering, Anita is Mrs. Higurashi.)

"Why don't you ask her?"

"…good point." Miroku looked around the room and failed in finding Mrs. Higurashi, so he did the next best thing. Yell.

"HEY ANITA! DO YOU MIND IF I COME WITH YOU GUYS TO THE GAME?"

Mrs. Higurashi's head poked around the corner, "you don't have to yell, and yes, if you ask your mom and she says it's alright, then you can come along."

Miroku hopped out of his seat and headed towards the phone, "thanks Anita."

He dialed the numbers on the phone and waited a few seconds.

"hey mom….yeah….um, they invited me to go to their football game, can I go?... thanks mom." He hung up the phone, "she said I could go."

"ok, were leaving in about 5 minutes so you guys can go ahead and get into the car." You could hear Mrs. Higurashi talking from anther room.

_I hardly call asking to go somewhere being invited._ Sango thought to herself as Miroku began heading to the car garage.

Kagome ran out of her room with her band stuff down to the garage. Sango followed suit.

Sango opened the door to the sandy colored liberty jeep and climbed into the seat farthest to the right. She was followed by Miroku, who decided to take the seat in the middle, and Kagome came in after him. Miroku was smiling like a fat kid in a candy store when he found himself by Sango. She grumbled when Miroku decided to make himself comfortable a few centimeters away from her. She scooted up against the side door and kept her look out the window…even if they were still in the garage. Because of the lack of seats, Sota sat in the back, behind the seats as Kagome's grandpa climbed in the front seat. Once everyone was in the car they drove to the school to drop off Kagome. Sota got into her seat before they drove to family traditions.

The car drove up to the restaurant and Sango let out a mental sigh of relief. She stepped out of the car and looked at the diner. Sango had never been to family traditions, but had always heard about it around school. The diner looked really simple on the outside, with nothing but a simple sign that said _family traditions_ underneath a picture of a chicken.

Sango opened the door when the car came to a stop and stepped out onto the gravel, closely followed by a certain lecher who decided to make his hand comfy on her ass.

SMACK

"I was getting a piece of fluff!" …yeah that's right, fluff.

Sango just gave him the 'don't give me that bull' look and continued on her way towards the diner.

She followed Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa into the building to be greeted with the sweet smell of southern cooking. A waitress escorted them to their table. And because of the shortage of tables big enough for all of them, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa sat at one table and the other three sat at a table a few feet away. Sango picked the chair closest to the isle and Miroku claimed the chair beside her. Leaving Sota to have a whole side of the table to himself. The waitress passed out menus to everyone, got their drink orders, and left them to make their food choices.

Sango looked over the menu and mentally debated if she should get the chicken or the bacon cheese burger…definitely the burger. She set her menu down at the edge of the table and looked up to find Miroku and Sota having a 'paper at the end of a straw' war. Each blew into the end of the straw and sent the paper covering at the end flying at each other.

Sota hit Miroku square in the eye. He put his hands up in victory, "scooooooooooore!" Miroku laughed in defeat, "Ok, ok, you win." Sango giggled at the two and accidentally got the attention of Miroku. He smiled "what are you laughing at?"

"just you two." She made a motion to Sota, who was murdering the poor straw by binding it every which way. The waitress came up and set everyone's drinks on the table, "what can I get for you guys?"

"ill have the bacon cheese burger." Miroku said. "I'll have the same." Sango said taking a sip of her tea. "Same." Echoed Sota. The waitress smiled and went over to the adults table to get their orders.

Miroku turned to Sango, "so how did you meet kagome anyway?"

"We met in the 7th grade; we sat next to each other in geography class."

"Then how come I haven't heard that much about you before just recently?"

"I dunno." Sango shrugged. Why Kag didn't tell Miroku things wasn't her problem. "Hm, go fig." Miroku said leaning his head against his hand. He looked around the room for a second, then sighed. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Sango rolled her eyes. She knew the question would come sometime, "no, not right now."

"How many boyfriends have you had before?" Miroku tried to sound as indifferent about it as possible. "I've never had one actually." Sango said whilst stirring her straw around in her cup of sweet tea.

Miroku's eyes widened, "are you kidding! Why not?" She shrugged, "I dunno really. I guess I just have to know and like a person really well before going out with them."

He just stared questioningly. A girl that looked like _her_ staying single was like putting you favorite ice cream outside on a hot day. She was going to be harder to romance then he thought. Hm…a challenge was always fun.

She saw him stare confusingly out the corner of her eye and decided to elaborate, "Well, I find it a waste of time and effort just to go out with a person for looks. Yeah, that helps a lot but," she looked up from stirring her iced tea, "I just don't see the point if your not gonna make a relationship worth while. Why waste your time?"

Miroku smirked and leaned back in his chair, "ya know, a lot of girls that say that have never been asked out." He flashed a charming smile, "Though I don't know why a beautiful girl like you wouldn't have ever been asked before I took the liberty myself to do it."

Sango raised an eyebrow. Oh, how she hated it when guys used lines. They're so unoriginal. And she didn't even know if that _was_ a line. More like flattery. Hm, either way it still didn't get him anywhere. "I have been asked out plenty of times. But every time it was just some loser who thought I was hot and only wanted to get some."

Miroku mentally winced at the indirect insult. He should have seen that one coming; he set himself up for it. But he quickly recovered from the indirect stab and kept his "charming" physique. While Sota just sat and watched the two 'converse'. He shook his head, not like they were paying attention to him anyway, but honestly Miroku could never get a clue and lay off. Was it really that hard to see Sango wasn't adapting well to Miroku's way of doing things? The boy sighed and continued observing the….'conversation' he guessed one would call it.

Miroku tilted his head slightly; Sango couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he did that. She mentally smacked herself, what was she thinking? ….maybe she had a little too much tea. She pushed the tea away slightly when he began to say something. "So I guess that means you've never kissed a guy huh?"

"Nope, im one of the most innocent 14 year olds you'll probably ever meet." She twisted her face a bit, "it's actually quite sad if you think about it." Miroku laughed, yeah, actually it was. But he wasn't about to tell her that. "Nah, you just have….a lot of morals."

Sango rested her head on her hand and laughed, "Lire. It's sad and you know it. But I can see where you would get that. I suppose you haven't met many girls like me huh?" He couldn't say he had. Most girls that were like her weren't the most attractive people to put it nicely. He shook his head, "no besides Kagome I haven't." Something suddenly hit Sango and she couldn't help but ask, "Speaking of which, have you ever gone out with Kagome?"

Miroku blinked, "yeah, actually I have…once in the 7th grade. It didn't last long though. Now she's more like a sister than anything else." Sango was kind of shocked. He had even gotten to Kagome at one time too. The most conservative girl she knew besides herself. Man, Miroku was worse then she thought. Come to think of it, Kagome had mentioned him once or twice while at her house. But nothing more then a few stupid things he'd done. But why hadn't Kagome ever told her about him if she had gone out with him? He said the seventh grade right? …that was the year they met. So why was she just now hearing about this? She was going to have to have a talk with Kagome later. Sango really didn't know what else to say so just said the most cliché thing she could think of, "really…I didn't know that."

He nodded slightly, "mmhm." The table shared a few moments of awkward/comfortable silence before someone said something. Who, happened to be bored out of his mind from listening to the other two's talk about nothing.

"When's the food getting here I'm hungry." Sota said boredly just as they're waitress came around the corner with both tables food. Sango chuckled, perfect timing. The waitress set each person's food in front of them, made sure everyone had their order, then went to the 'adult' table to hand out the rest of the food.

Sango decided to have a change of subject from the last conversation topic, "So what shows do you like?" she asked the first thing that came to mind. Yeah, it was kinda dull but hey, at least he wasn't asking her about her love life. That wasn't always a fun subject for Sango. "hm, I don't know. I like South Park a lot I guess." Miroku said indifferently before biting into his burger he'd ordered. Sango blinked a few times, hm, they actually had something in common. "I love that show. Which one's your favorite?"

Miroku looked up from his burger he'd been devouring and smiled, "I like the one when Japan tries to take over the US."

Sango returned the smile, "I haven't seen that one yet. But I really want to. But my favorite is the one about towely."

The raven haired boy nodded, "yeah, that ones really funny." While this new conversation was going on, Sota just ate his food watching the two teens talk amongst themselves. Yes, he was left out again. But watching the two was rather interesting. Miroku had been bothering Kagome about Sango since the moment she had left the house during the previous august. Asking things like, what was her favorite color, food, that stuff. And now that he was actually with her, he was acting like he usually did around girls. The young boy shook his head; _I hope im not like that when I'm a teenager._

When the group had finished their food, they went out the way they came and headed for the car. Sango looked around and noticed Kagome's grandpa wasn't with them, "Hey, where's Mr. Higurashi?"

"Oh, he needed to go to the restroom really quick." Mrs. Higurashi noted. Sango kinda needed to go, especially after all the tea she'd had during the lovely 'love life' conversation, but she could hold it until they got to the school. It wouldn't be too long until they got there and she could go then. They were having an away game at some high school. Milton High was the name, and it just so happens one of here best guy friends had moved to that school. But she still didn't know exactly how long it would take. She could wait for a bathroom either way. Kagome's grandpa came out of the restaurant and the group got in the car to drive to the football game.

In the car, everyone assumed the seats they had on the way to the restaurant, so Sango had gone back to keeping her gaze to the scenery outside the window while Miroku went back to spending the car ride a few inches away from her face. It was about ten minutes into the ride there; Sango had regretted not taking the opportunity to use the restroom when she had the chance. She tried to ignore it, or think of something else. This tactic worked for all of about five minutes until it was impossible to ignore anymore. The poor girl was miserable, and to make things worse she had a lecher that was defiantly invading her bubble by her side.

Sango began to get fidgety, because of the horrible pressure on her abdomen telling her she needed to go….now. And because of her current placement, she had no choice but to cross her legs and bare it. She never took her eyes off the window though, she could see Miroku staring at her from an uncomfortably close distance and wished he would just get run over by a rocket and leave her to her fidgeting. But to her unfortune, the boy was rather happy with his current spot and wouldn't be moving anytime soon, with a rockets help or not.

The teen boy kept his eyes on Sango's lovely face. The light coming through the window highlighted her face to add to features, he was entranced. _Wow, she's beautiful. I wonder what she's thinking right now…_

The poor girl in dire need of a port-a-potty crossed her legs titer, she was in so much pain now, she couldn't fell her legs. _ God, how long does it take to get to this school anyway! Urgh, I need a bathroom...anything, I don't care! Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom. Damn traffic! Doesn't it know I need a bathroom here! _

"um, how much longer until we get to the school?" Sango asked to no one in particular.

"about five minutes. Why?" Kagome's grandpa answered.

"oh…just wondering." Sango replied waving the question off. _DAMNIT! Whyyyyyyyy! Ok, ok Sango just take a deep breath. It's only five minutes, you can make it…just think of something else...anything else. A field of flowers. A field of beautiful colorful flowers…and a tree. A big tall tree…that's purple. And a stream...of water...running…running water…bathroom. damnit. This isn't working. _Sango looked at the clock…she had wasted about 2 minutes mentally rambling to herself. Well…at least she was 2 minutes closer to a bathroom. That was a good thing….right?

Miroku had not moved an inch from his place by Sango…..she smelled too good to move anyway. He'd seen Anita give him a few looks from the rear view mirror, but he just brushed them off. It wasn't like she was going to do anything about it anyway.

The car had slowed to a stop in a parking lot of the school, and Sango let out a slight sigh of relief. But she couldn't be too happy yet, she was only in the parking lot and who knew where the closest bathroom was. When she stepped out of the car, followed by Miroku and Sota, she realized how much it hurt to walk. She looked at Mrs. Higurashi desperately, "um…Mrs. Higurashi? Would it be alright if I went ahead of yall? I need to go to the restroom."

Kagome's mother got the message, "um, yeah. I'll come with you." She said walking with Sango toward the school.

"where are you guys going?" Kagome's Grandpa asked.

"oh, Sango needs to go to the bathroom. So where gonna go on ahead."

Sango swore she saw Miroku get an evil glint in his eye before Mr. Higurashi answered, "do have money to get in?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded before completely turning around to walk with Sango to find the bathroom. Sango was walking as fast as she could without seeming desperate and before she peed her pants. Each step she took hurt progressively worse when she reached the place where the tickets were being taken and the other three caught up with them. She felt someone come up behind her and so very nicely make water noises.

Her desperate look quickly fell to an evil glare and turned to see Miroku happily standing a few feet behind her. "that's not funny." She stated. "I thought it was." He said with a huge grin on his face.

Mrs. Higurashi handed Sango a ticket and pointed where the ticket person had said the bathroom was. About 50 feet away, Sango could hopefully make it. She took her ticket and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom she walked in and thankfully one stall was empty. She ran in before anyone could take her refuge from her. She needed it WAY more then they did. She closed the stall and began to unzip her jeans and midway pulling it down, her blater got so excited and just….began going on its own. Sango sat down quickly before TO much damage could be done to her jeans.

She sat there in shock….she SO did not just do that. Sango thankfully had brought a light sweater that she could tie around her waist…it wasn't suppose to be freakishly cold, so she could live without it for one football game.

When she was done she zipped up her jeans and tied her sweater tightly around her waist, so she looked normal. She took a look in the mirror and was fairly happy so she walked out of the women's restroom to find the Higurashi family….and neighbor.

When she began walking to the seats, and noticed the sun had begun to set leaving an orangey glow to everything. She could see where they had sat on the bleachers, near the edge of the long metal benches where everyone preferred not to be, but all the more reason to sit there. Less people. She walked up the bleachers where everyone was. The adults where a bit distanced from Miroku and Sota so Sango found a place with the boys. They were talking about something and Miroku was occupied with talking to Kagome's brother so Sango didn't bother doing anything to distract him otherwise and just sat there.

X

The sun had set and the field lights had kicked on at least twenty minutes prior. The football game wasn't that entertaining, in all honesty, she didn't even like football. The games were just something to do on Friday nights and majority of her friends were in band anyway. But normally she'd have someone to talk to or annoy or heck, even flirt with. Yes, Sango was a huge flirt. You wouldn't suspect so when she was around Miroku, he just had a way of doing that to her. In all reality, she was one of the most flirtatious girls she knew besides Ayame, who pulled in a close second. Yes, all of the things she had told Miroku were true, but you can be flirtatious without having a boyfriend every other day. It wasn't illegal or anything….well…she was pretty sure.

But all the same she still had no one to talk to. Miroku and Sota had gotten an idea a few minutes earlier to go to the other side and yell "Go Sequoyah". And only god knew when the two would get back…or if they would even live….and she didn't really care. So she was left alone staring blankly into space pondering the wonders of the world.

_I wonder how they get the little m's on the m&ms. _ She thought whilst looking at a lone, smashed m&m on the bleacher in front of her. She looked up from her wondrous thoughts and looked at the track to see if she recognized anyone, when she spotted two familiar faces in the small crowd of people coming towards the bleachers where she was sitting. She squinted to see if it was who she suspected, yup.

She jumped up when they came a bit closer, "Oi! Hojo! Koga!" Her two most bestest guy friends in the world, besides Inuyasha who was in the band, had made it to the football game. She waved when she got their attention and they made their way over to 'bless' her with their presents. She sat back down on her sweater she had tied conveniently around her waist when the reached where she was sitting. The two sat on the bleacher in front of her and faced her so the three made a little triangle thing.

"when did you guys get here?" Sango questioned when the boys sat down facing her.

"Not to long ago, my mom dropped me off and I ran into koga on the way over to sit down." Hojo said plainly. Hojo was big into gaming…to put it simply…if the world was ending, he'd ask it to stop so that he could beat the boss first. And it just so happened that he was also Sango's neighbor. On occasion her and ayame would interrupt his video game world to bother him when they where bored….the poor boy needed a life so badly, you just had to feel sorry for him.

"Yeah, I just got here too. I didn't know he was coming so when I ran into him." Koga added. Koga was the friend that went to Milton. She hadn't seen him since the end of her eight grade year. He'd sat behind Sango in homeroom and they soon become good friends….more like an abusive brother and sister relationship than anything else.

Sango randomly smacked Koga over the head and he held his head in pain, "ow! What did I do to you!" if it had been anyone else he would have hit the living daylights out of them, but Sango was a girl, so he sat and took the abuse. He'd get her back later anyway.

"that was for throwing my agenda in the trash can last year!" The brunette crossed her arms matter-of-factly. The memory still made her want to hurt some one.

"It. Was. A. JOKE!" Koga said still rubbing his now soar head.

Hojo just blinked, "…..he did what?"

"I was talking to him and he just picked up my agenda and threw it in the trash! For no reason! And when I got mad at him he acted like he didn't do anything. And I finally got a chance to hit him for it!" Sango said starring daggers at the wolf demon.

"but I was kidding!" retorted koga

"By throwing away my agenda?"

Hojo looked back and forth between the two arguing teens. Lord, if you didn't know any better you'd think they were siblings.

Miroku and Sota came walking up the bleachers sitting a little more distanced from Sango then they had before they left. Sango saw them and put on a shocked face, "oh my god, you two are still living!" Hojo and Koga turned to face whoever Sango was talking to.

Miroku looked over at the trio and for a split second Sango could have sworn to herself she saw a look of sad jealousy cross over Miroku's usually smooth physic. But in less than a second his usual sleek smirk returned to his face, "yeah, we're alive. But this one guy looked like he was about to kill us! I swear, It was weird so Sota and I came back over here."

Sango just laughed, "you guys are lucky you didn't get your butts kicked or something." She turned back to her two guy friends that were obviously kinda confused. So Sango elaborated, "he's Kagome's neighbor and he came along with my ride." The boys simply nodded and forgot about it.

X

Sango hadn't really bee paying attention to the football game, but when she checked the scoreboard, her school was up by 7. Koga was talking about some game with Hojo and had lost Sango's attention basically immediately. She was watching Miroku and Sota screaming Go Team and making complete fools of themselves. ….she also noticed how Miroku's black and yellow stripped shirt kinda made him look like a bumble bee. …a rather cute bumble bee. Yes, no matter how much Sango hated it, Miroku was rather attractive. Not that she would ever let him know that of course, but still, he would be so much better if he wasn't such a womanizing creep. There was no getting past that part of it.

"Hellooooooo earth to Sango!" Hojo said waving his hand in front of her face, apparently she'd been staring. She clicked back to the real world like nothing happened and smacked Hojo over the head playfully, "get your hand away from my face!"

"hey, Sango see what happens when you put your foot up." Koga said without hesitation. It was like a reflex, Sango stuck her foot in the air and Koga slipped her flip flop off of her foot and threw it to Hojo, who was ready and waiting.

Sango jumped up and tried to retrieve her shoe from the evil clutches of her guy friends as her helpless flip flop was hurled back and forth from Hojo to Koga and back again. Sango eventually gave up knowing that after awhile they give and give her, her shoe back. When Koga saw her sudden lack of struggle, he threw her shoe clear across the bleachers and nearly landed in a trash can near by.

Sango put her hands on her hips, "well, go get it!"

Koga gave her a quizzical look, "why me?"

"cause you threw it bozo!" Sango was getting rather annoyed, her foot was getting cold…even if it was just a flip flop.

Miroku had been watching the little spat between the three for a few minutes. He could tell Sango was getting irritated it was written all over her face. How stupid were those guys? Even HE knew that she just wanted her shoe back and enough was enough. So when he saw the shoe land near the trash can, he stood up from his spot by kagome's brother and headed towards the landing site.

Sango saw Miroku get up from his spot, probably cause he saw a 'hot' girl. She looked back over to her lovely friends who were laughing at how Koga almost made it the trash can. Sango saw no attempt to retrieve her shoe from either of them and sighed. She had to get it herself.

When she turned so get it, she was Miroku walking towards her with her shoe. He smiled and handed the beloved prize to her. She returned the smile and turned and hit koga over the head with the shoe. The echo was rather loud, a few people turned her way just to forget about it on a few seconds.

Miroku sighed, no thanks or anything. At east he got her so smile at him. But none thought was released when he saw a girl pass. And he was drawn like a magnate…._this should be fun._

SMACK

Sango looked up from her newly made conversation of music. All had been forgiven, it was only a shoe after all. The sound resonated through the field and Sango laughed when she saw Miroku sit back with Sota. With a fresh red hand print on his face and all.

LS-abc: well, well. 14 ½ pages. Should be long enough for you. And most likely my longest chapter ever. –sigh- ill try not to take so long with the next one. But please, REVIEW! I have like, 100 hits on the story and only 9 reviews. I feel rather unloved. –le tear- well, I have said this many a time, but my ex has only violated my rear once….and I shoved him into a wall. So, that part is exaggerated. And if I get at least 10 reviews, ill make the next chapter 20 pages. Fair enough? Now, ready. Set. Review!


End file.
